Remember me
by Stellina Kay
Summary: Ryo est appelé par Falcon, une jeune fille désire le voir au café Cat's Eyes, mais à son arrivé cette dernière est parti. Il va rencontrer son passé, son présent et son avenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

Une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années sirotait un jus de fruits et avait aussi devant elle, un cocktail XYZ.  
Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de venir, elle craignait un peu mais c'était la volonté de sa mère. Elle reporta son attention sur le bébé à côté d'elle. Le bambin ne devait pas encore avoir un an. Elle le prit sur elle et lui fit un câlin. Ce dernier fut plus que ravi de cette attitude. Soudain l'adolescente fut prise d'une angoisse et déposa rapidement de quoi régler les deux consommations même plus, elle venait d'arriver au pays et n'avait aucune notion des valeurs. Elle prit son sac à dos l'enfant et sortit avec hâte du café alors qu'une minute plus tard entrait un homme grand et charismatique, son regard était un peu triste et des rides d'expressions étaient venues se grever sur son visage au fil du temps.  
C'était un bel homme, mais à présent on ressentait plus que jamais que sa vie n'avait pas dût être très gaie.  
Il détailla le café, mais ne vu nul trace de sa future cliente. Sur une des tables était posé une enveloppe sous un verre...  
La voix d'outre-tombe du barman lui dit :

- Elle était encore là, il y a une minute.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ?  
- J'étais dans la réserve, j'ai juste entendu la cloche sonner.  
- Comment est-elle ?  
- Jeune, et elle était accompagnée par un bébé d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.  
- Elle a parlé ?  
- Non. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire ici et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait voulu te rencontrer. Une demande que sa mère lui aurait fait.

Ryo jouait avec la lettre comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Cette fille tu pourrais pas me la décrire.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis aveugle ?  
- Oui c'est vrai désolé… bon je te laisse, je vais faire un tour. Si elle revient appelle-moi sur mon portable  
- Ok. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle revienne d'elle-même, elle semblait plus là pour accomplir une mission.

Les pas du nettoyeur le conduisit sur le toit de son appartement, ce lieu qui avait toujours apaisé ses craintes. Accoudé à la rambarde il regardait un œil anxieux cette lettre. Sur l'enveloppe il n'y avait rien de marqué, il supposait que c'était une lettre de sa « cliente ».  
En même temps une boule lui étreignait le ventre, comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la décacheta. L'écriture fluide ne lui était pas inconnu, son cœur se serra.  
« Kaori » songea-t-il.

i« Mon chéri,  
cela fait longtemps, n'est ce pas ? treize ans et des poussières, enfin au moment ou je t'écris…  
Tu as sûrement rencontré Haruka qui a bientôt 12 ans… Tu verras c'est une adorable enfant, enfin elle a ses mauvais jours mais elle est gentille.  
Tu l'auras deviné, il s'agit de ta fille…  
Quand je suis partie j'ignorais que j'étais enceinte, mais est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose à notre décision commune de nous séparer ? j'en doute…  
Ça t'aurait probablement conforté dans ta demande, et moi dans ma décision…

Que puis-je dire pour me dédouaner de ne t'avoir rien dit ? Enfin je suppose que de toute façon je le paie aujourd'hui. J'ignore si Haruka est venu vers toi parce que je lui ai demandé ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule…  
Je l'aurais laissé, j'aurais rejoint mon frère adorée. Pourquoi écrire ce mot est si difficile ? je me refuse encore à cette perspective je suppose.

Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça… Je ne te demande pas de la prendre avec toi, si elle va à Tokyo elle est capable de se débrouiller de plus elle sera scolarisée dans un établissement un peu différent des autres…

Je vais devoir te laisser, je suis fatiguée.

Je t'aime

Kaori »/i

Le nettoyeur n'en revenait toujours pas, cette fameuse cliente était en réalité la fille de Kaori, et surtout sa fille à lui.  
Dans l'enveloppe était glissait une photo de Kaori en forme avec Haruka blottie contre elle et une autre ou l'adolescente était seule.

Il descendit le cœur lourd et s'assit sur le canapé. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de l'adolescente, visiblement elles avaient été prises un jour de grand soleil puisque la jeune fille avait des lunettes de soleil.  
Sur la troisième elle était avec un chien, un labrador, elle avait la tête posée sur le corps de la bête et semblait dormir.

- Elle est vraiment très mignonne murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais elle devait être plus âgée à présent, il regarda la photo derrière, il y avait marqué la date et l'âge de la jeune fille et le nom du chien…

- Haruka 11 ans 8 mois et 3 semaines lut-il, il ajouta tout bas, ça c'est de la précision… d'ailleurs il remarqua que le détail des mois et des semaines avait été fait par une écriture géométrique comme si cela avait été tracé à l'aide d'une règle – il continua à lire toujours sur cette étrange écriture - La chienne s'appelle « Miro » et a 8 ans.

Il fit un rapide calcul et en conclu que presque deux ans était passé. Elle allait donc avoir 14 ans.  
Ryo aurait bien voulu se reposer et boire un coup pour digérer la nouvelle mais il ne voulait pas se coucher ce soir sans savoir exactement ou cette enfant allait dormir.

Il ajusta son holster, et sortit.

Le nettoyeur ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il cherchait sa fille, mais il avait besoin d'informations et il alla donc l'ancêtre qui savait étrangement tout et qui était très silencieux si Ryo lui demandait, il faut dire que ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il arriva vers lui et lui demanda :

- Dis moi tu as vu cette jeune fille ? je la cherche.  
- Hum… Oui je l'ai aperçu, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle traîne dans le coin, elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt elle hésitait… finalement elle retournait à son hôtel, sauf aujourd'hui elle avait l'air déterminée la petite… Pourquoi tu la recherches ?  
- T'occupe. C'est quel hôtel.  
- Le mistral, je crois.  
- Merci vieux.

Ryo alla jusqu'à l'hôtel et demanda la chambre de Haruka Makimura. Quand il obtint l'étage et le numéro il hésita à utiliser les escaliers ou l'ascenseur. Finalement il opta pour les escaliers et au troisième palier il retrouva une adolescente qui sursauta en l'entendant arriver.

Elle se leva et se pressa contre le mur et demanda :

- Qui est là ?

Le nettoyeur ne comprit pas tout de suite il était pourtant à porté de vue…

- Je m'appelle Ryo Saeba.  
- Vous avez eu la lettre alors laissez-moi.

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'espace. Mais une fois de plus, elle butait, elle avait perdu sa canne en prenant la porte qu'elle pensait être celle de sa chambre.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans un espace immense et qui résonnait et par ou personne ne semblait passer.

- Allons Haruka…  
- Ou est la porte, dites moi ou cette fichue porte ! supplia-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Dérouté Ryo comprit et lui demanda :

- Tu es aveugle ?  
- Vous êtes perspicace. Allez, s'il vous plait dites moi ou elle est ! je dois retourner dans ma chambre.  
- Je vais t'aider.

Il voulut la toucher mais elle tremblait.

- Viens Haruka, je te ramène à ta chambre. Ta mère m'a demandé de m'occuper un peu de toi de temps que tu ailles dans ton école.  
- Je vais pas vous embêter longtemps, dit-elle doucement tout à coup. J'y vais dès lundi.

Il lui prend le bras et elle lui dit :

- Dommage que Miro soit pas là, il m'aurait aidé à pas me tromper de porte…  
- Il est ou ?  
- … en quarantaine parce qu'il vient des states.  
- Tu parles bien japonais.  
- Maman est… était Japonaise. A la maison on parlait japonais, à l'école et dehors anglais…

Ils s'approchèrent de la chambre et Ryo entendit un bruit. Rapidement l'adolescent se sépara du bras du nettoyeur et ouvrit la porte.  
Elle laissa la porte ouverte à son attention, enleva rapidement ses chaussures et alla voir le bébé qui était dans son petit lit. Il était en train de couiner et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- C'est qui ? demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Tom… mon cousin.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? ou est Sayuri ?  
- Tu connais Sayuri ?  
- Oui.  
- Elle est morte y'a pas longtemps déclara l'adolescente, sombrement. Je suis toute seule, enfin plus tout à fait.

Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain mais avant elle récupéra un sac par terre et l'emmena avec elle dans la salle de bain. Ryo en conclut qu'elle le changeait.  
Il regarda par la porte et constata qu'elle s'en débrouillait comme une pro.

- Comment avez-vous connu maman ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle devait se douter qu'il était là.

- Comment tu sais que je suis près de la porte ?  
- Même si c'est de la moquette j'ai entendu que vous marchiez dessus.  
- Tout à l'heure tu ne m'as entendu que quand j'étais à moins de deux mètres.  
- Tout à l'heure je pleurais, j'arrivais pas à retrouver cette fichue porte…  
- Ici tu sembles à l'aise…  
- J'ai tout compter, je sais exactement le nombre de pas entre la salle de bain, même ce que j'ai posé par terre, je sais exactement ou c'est.  
- Tu comptes tout ?  
- Oui.  
- Tout à l'heure tu t'es trompé de porte.  
- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je ne suis pas infaillible.

Elle revint avec le petit garçon dans la salle et s'assit sur son lit avec lui.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur…. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?  
- J'ai mes sources, et des enfants qui se baladent dans la ville c'est pas courant, un ami m'a dit ou te trouver. Et puis, ta mère m'avait laissée des photos regarde.

Ryo regretta aussitôt son geste, mais l'adolescente s'en saisit et lut la légende en braille, elle savait de laquelle il s'agissait, sa mère était si pleine de vie, elle eut le cœur serré. Et resserra sensiblement son étreinte sur l'enfant. Les larmes étaient justes aux bords des yeux.

- Dis, est ce que vous pourriez m'aider à récupérer Miro ? ils disent que comme je suis une enfant non accompagnée je peux pas… grogna-t-elle.  
- Euh si je peux… Au fait comment ça se fait que tu aies réussi à venir au Japon avec ton cousin, il a pas un père ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je suis pas venue seule… L'avocat notaire de maman m'a amené ici sans quoi je n'aurais pas pu louer une chambre.  
- Pourquoi il ne t'aide pas ?  
- Il est reparti aux Etats-Unis pour affaire, il ne revient pas avant quelques jours et la quarantaine est finie hier. J'espère que Miro ira bien. Il est mes yeux.  
- Pourtant tu es arrivée jusqu'au cat's Eyes…  
- Oui, mais j'avais pris un taxi…  
- Et pour repartir ?  
- Euh, je sais pas j'ai réussi à retrouver le chemin miraculeusement je dirais.  
- Pourquoi tu es partie ?  
- Je sais pas ça a été plus fort que moi… - puis elle ajouta – il est quelle heure ? j'ai faim…  
- 13 heures passé.  
- Ils servent jusqu'à 14 heures vous avez mangé ?  
- Non.  
- Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?  
- Hum pourquoi pas.

Haruka descendit avec le petit garçon dans ses bras et ses lunettes sur le nez. Au mieux on croirait qu'elle joue la star, au pire certains comprendraient.  
Elle avança, concentrée et arriva devant l'ascenseur. Elle chercha une minute le bouton et appuya dessus. Ensuite elle glissa ses doigts sur les différents boutons à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et fini par appuyer sur celui du rez-de-chaussée. Et là elle dit :

- Maintenant va falloir que vous me guidiez car je sais pas du tout ou est la salle.  
- Comment tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant ?  
- Je me suis fait servir dans la chambre.  
- Tu n'aimes pas demander de l'aide ?  
- Je déteste.

Elle prit le bras du nettoyeur et ce dernier la guida jusqu'à la salle ou on leur donna une table pour deux et une chaise-haute. La serveuse déclara :

- Vous avez de beaux enfants monsieur.  
- Mais c'est…. Pas

Ryo fit mine de lui dire « chut » et elle le fit.  
On leur servit le repas et l'adolescente demanda discrètement au nettoyeur à quelle heure se trouvait quoi. Aussi à deux heures, il y avait des sushis, à cinq heures la sauce soja et de l'autre côté des sashimis. Elle murmura un merci. Elle réussit à récupérer ses baguettes et les tint d'une manière étrange mais Ryo ne lui fit aucune remarque.

- Tu as déjà mangé Japonais ?  
- Oui dans ma chambre, mais je crois que ça va être affligeant.

Il sourit et lui dit :

- Tu tiens pas correctement tes baguettes…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui c'est comme ça.

Et il l'aida à tenir correctement ses baguettes. Mais l'adolescente empêcha le petit Tom de saisir le verre d'eau.

- Non Tom, tu vas le faire tomber et te faire mal, déclara l'adolescente doucement.  
- Comment tu fais ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Savoir ce qu'il fait exactement.  
- Je sais pas, c'est comme ça… au fait vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure ?  
- A quoi donc ?  
- Comment avez-vous rencontré ma mère ?  
- Ta mère t'a raconté un peu son enfance ?  
- Euh oui, un peu, j'avais un oncle Hideyuki mais il est décédé… après je ne sais pas grand chose.  
- Et bien après la mort de ton oncle, ta mère est venue habiter chez moi ?  
- Alors vous étiez ensemble ? demanda l'adolescente.  
- Non. On était colocataire.  
- Longtemps ?  
- Plus de huit ans…

Avait-elle fait le rapprochement, le nettoyeur l'ignorait à cause de ses lunettes. D'ailleurs il lui dit pour le dessert.

- Tu veux pas enlever tes lunettes ?  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour que je vois tes yeux…  
- Si vous voulez déclara l'adolescente à contrecœur.

Et elle les enleva, ses yeux étaient fixes comme insensible à la lumière et tout. Ils oscillaient entre marron foncé et marron clair.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère…

Il y avait tellement de douceur et de douleur dans sa voix qu'Haruka sentit ses joues s'enflammer malgré elle. La tranquillité fut rompue par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui venait prendre la commande des desserts. L'adolescente demanda s'ils avaient des boules de glaces à la vanille et chocolat avec de la chantilly. Elle demanda à Ryo s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait prendre un jus de litchis, ce dernier approuva.

Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé son aval ? Elle l'ignorait. Soudain une idée germa dans la tête de l'adolescente et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver un petit appartement près de mon école ? l'avocat devait s'en occuper mais, il a été retenu…

Encore une fois elle se demandait pourquoi ou comment elle arrivait à lui faire confiance de cette façon.

- Ou se trouve ton école ?

Elle lui dit l'adresse de mémoire et il lui dit qu'il n'aurait probablement pas trop de problème. Il nota pour lui-même de demander à Saeko si elle n'avait pas ça sous la main. Le quartier de son école n'était pas très loin en voiture, il pourrait aller par moment veiller sur elle. Incognito, tout du moins dans un premier temps.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Je vais payer je reviens.

Pendant son absence, l'adolescente se leva et libéra l'enfant qu'elle prit dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas :

- Bah alors, poussin tu es bien calme.

Elle l'embrassa sur sa joue d'enfant. Elle sentait bien qu'il était fatigué mais la journée allait être longue elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à se poser quelque part pour le laisser faire sa sieste.

Ryo la trouva perdue dans ses pensées il décida d'éviter de lui faire peur.

- On y va ?demanda-t-il doucement  
- Ça vous embête si on reste deux heures encore à l'hôtel, Tom a besoin de dormir…  
- Bien sûr. Je te raccompagne et je viens te chercher dans deux heures ?  
- D'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : le chien et l'appartement**

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant l'immeuble aux briques rouges…  
Normalement Haruka aurait dut être à son hôtel avec Miro et Tom mais, il avait fallut que son fichu avocat ait choisit un hôtel qui ne prenne pas les chiens, même pas ceux d'aveugles…  
Et en plus le comble avait été de constater que tous les hôtels étaient complets en raison d'un séminaire. Ryo avait dut recueillir l'adolescente qui était agacée de ce revirement de situation.  
Mais elle s'inquiétait davantage pour son chien que pour cet appartement. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, elle se détacha du harnais et se tint à la rambarde et doucement elle monta les marches précédée par le chien qui aboyait quand elle allait atteindre un nouveau palier.  
Lentement mais sûrement ils arrivèrent au bon niveau. Le petit garçon semblait s'être endormi pour le plus grand plaisir d'Haruka qui n'avait pas à gérer ses gesticulations. Ryo lui ouvrit et elle entra, tout de suite elle fit la grimace elle grogna :

- Ça pu.  
- Sympa.  
- Je suis honnête rien de plus.

Ryo se reçut un corbeau sur la tête et lui lança :

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats c'est ça ?

Elle lui écrasa sans faire exprès (enfin ça Ryo n'en était pas sûr, et il avait pas tort).

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre….

Il l'amena jusqu'à la chambre de Kaori… Il aurait pu lui proposer la chambre de l'étage mais il pensait que le fait qu'elle n'y voit pas ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de rampe et il craignait qu'elle tombe.

- Ça sent maman, murmura l'adolescente…  
- C'est effectivement sa chambre, tout du moins ça l'était…  
- Ça vous dérange pas que l'on dorme dedans ?  
- Non, pas si c'est toi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de coucher Tom sur le lit. Et elle appela :

- Miro ! viens !

Le chien passa à côté de Ryo et vint au pied de sa maîtresse.

- Assis.

Le chien obéit docilement et Haruka lui enleva le harnais.

- Couché… Miro.

La bête s'allongea et la jeune fille le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Elle lui fit quelques gâtés ignorant le regard du nettoyeur et sa main passa sur une boule. Le chien gémit.

- Désolé mon beau, murmura-t-elle. On ira voir le vétérinaire qu'il faut demain hein ?

Comme s'il la comprenait le chien vient lui faire un câlin. Elle lui dit :

- Surveilles le bébé Miro d'accord ?

En signe affirmatif le chien lui toucha le bras. La jeune fille se releva et sortit de la pièce.

- Vous pouvez me montrer ou sont les toilettes.  
- Sur ta droite, il y a un peu plus loin un couloir tu dépasses un rideau et sur ta droite tu as les toilettes.  
- D'accord.

Doucement, pas très sûre d'elle elle longea le mur.

- Tu laisses le petit comme ça ?  
- Il dort. Et Miro est là.  
- Tu fais confiance à ce chien ?  
- Bien sûr, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie.

Elle atteignit la porte des toilettes et s'enferma dedans, empêchant de demander dans quelle circonstance. Ryo alla voir le chien et vit que le chien n'avait pas bougé, il était assis et fixait le bébé endormi. Il tourna juste le regard pour voir qui était là et fixa à nouveau le petit garçon.

Ryo s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, il regarda ce petit bonhomme de plus prêt, il faut dire qu'Haruka le couvait littéralement. Le nettoyeur caressa la tête du chien, dont la queue frétilla de délice.  
Le nettoyeur caressa le poile du chien quand une blessure attira son attention…

- Vous avez monté le petit lit ? demanda Haruka.

Ryo sursauta légèrement, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Il est dans le salon…  
- Je vais le chercher déclara l'adolescente.  
- Tu es sûre que…  
- Je suis aveugle pas incapable déclara Haruka. Miro, viens !

Le chien rejoignit sa maîtresse et cette dernière posa sa main sur la tête du chien, elle avait enlevé le harnais car elle savait qu'il lui faisait mal quand il s'allongeait. Quand elle y songeait, elle avait mal pour lui, cette blessure c'était à cause d'elle. Elle saisit le petit lit et l'amena doucement jusqu'à la chambre elle le posa contre le mur.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez, s'il vous plait monsieur Saeba….  
- Je te le monte à une condition…  
- Oui ?  
- Que tu m'appelles Ryo parce que « Monsieur Saeba » on dirait que je suis vieux alors que je suis un jeune moi !

L'adolescente eut un rire nerveux et déclara :

- Votre voix est plus celle d'un cinquantenaire que d'un homme de vingt ans !

Le nettoyeur eut le droit à un corbeau marqué : « Percé à jour ».

- Tu sais que t'es pas gentille avec moi ?  
- Y paraît que vous l'étiez pas beaucoup avec maman, d'après tata. Vous lui envoyez des piques à longueur de journée. Disons que je vous rends la monnaie de la pièce ! Fit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Ryo tomba à la renverse. Faisant légèrement glisser le petit garçon qui glissa sur le bord du lit, Haruka s'avança mais son chien fut plus rapide monta sur le lit et agrippa les brettelles de la salopette. L'adolescente reprit l'enfant dans ses bras qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle flatta son chien et lui dit bravo…  
Pour la peine elle s'allongea sur le lit et posa sa tête avec le bébé dans les bras sur le flan de l'animal.

- ça va mon beau ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse la bête la lécha dans le cou.

- Miro, tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça…  
- En tout cas bravo ton chien est très fort. Et toi aussi, car tu avais perçu qu'il y avait un problème non ?  
- Plus ou moins…  
- Au fait tu sais quel vétérinaire prendre pour retirer cette balle de sa jambe ?

Haruka tourna la tête vers le nettoyeur et ce dernier pouvait deviner son étonnement.

- Comment vous savez ?  
- Je connais bien les blessures par balle… ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie ?

L'adolescente se crispa et ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie…

Il la vit cligner des yeux comme si elle allait pleurer.  
Elle déposa l'enfant à côté d'elle et prit son chien dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Tu m'abandonnes pas, hein Miro ? si non je vais vraiment finir par être toute seule…

Elle enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Ryo à cet instant vit toute l'enfant qu'elle était encore, privée de sa mère, privée de sa tante et de combien d'autres personnes ?

- Et ton père ? demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Je sais pas qui c'est, maman n'en a que très peu parlé. Ils se sont séparés bien avant ma naissance, mais maman n'a jamais dis de mal de lui. Je sais aussi qu'elle l'aimait toujours même quand elle est morte…. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
- Ça fait longtemps que ta mère est décédée ?  
- Maman est morte y'a un peu moins de deux ans, quelques semaines seulement après qu'elle vous ait écris je crois. Le soir de mon anniversaire murmura la jeune fille amère.

Ryo fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière phrase, son cœur se déchira, il songea que Kaori aussi avait eu son anniversaire marqué par la mort : celle de son frère.

- Et ta tante ?  
- Elle a eut un accident de voiture, fit-elle doucement dans un sanglot. Je savais que maman voulait que je vienne mais… j'avais peur… je sais pas de quoi… mais j'avais peur… Alors je suis restée en foyer pendant quelques mois et puis après je suis allée dans un autre et enfin je suis venue ici. Je voulais pas retourner à la maison ou au foyer… je n'avais pas trop le choix…

Elle pleurait vraiment à cet instant précis. Ryo la prit alors dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse laisser libre cours ses chagrins. Il se demanda vaguement ou était le « ailleurs » mais il ne voulait pas insister davantage, pas maintenant. Ryo se demandait déjà comment elle faisait pour lui faire confiance si facilement.  
Et pour la première fois depuis des mois l'adolescente geint et dit :

- Je veux ma maman…  
- Chut, ça va aller Haruka tu n'es pas seule… tu as Miro.  
- Et Tom…  
- Oui, Tom et – il ajouta tellement bas qu'elle n'en était pas sûr quand il ajouta – moi…

Elle finit par se calmer et même s'endormir dans ses bras…  
Doucement il la rallongea, elle semblait avoir des heures de sommeil en retard.  
Il avisa l'enfant qui était à présent réveillé, il le prit dans ses bras, malgré le regard inquiet du chien.

- T'inquiète Miro, je vais m'en occuper le temps que ta maîtresse se repose.

Le quadrupède sembla le regarder avec scepticisme comme s'il ne le croyait pas capable de s'en occuper Ryo décréta :

- La confiance règne ! viens donc avec moi si tu veux « vérifier » grogna l'adulte affligé d'être même remis en question par un être de la race canine.

Miro le suivit donc attentif et Ryo laissa entrouvert la porte en espérant que la jeune fille ne serait pas inquiète de ne pas le trouver à l'endroit ou elle l'avait laissé. D'ailleurs il se doutait qu'elle s'inquièterait.  
Il prit le téléphone et appela Mick pour qu'il se renseigne sur une certaine Sayuri Tachiki à New York, il lui dit qu'elle était sans doute morte et qu'il voulait savoir qui avait la garde de son fils Tom.  
Ensuite il appela Miki pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Cette dernière bien que ne comprenant pas accepta tout de suite de se déplacer.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit un chien installé sur le fauteuil, couché et le nettoyeur assis en face de ce dernier tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Umi t'a parlé de ma cliente de ce matin, et bien c'est le gosse qu'elle avait avec elle.  
- Ah… tu as donc retrouvé ta cliente…  
- Oui, enfin elle dort là c'est pour ça que j'ai le morveux sur les bras.  
- Et lui ?  
- C'est son chien.  
- Et tu le laisses s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
- Regarde ce qu'il fixe… déclara le nettoyeur…  
- Il te surveille ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- Oui et c'est comme ça qu'il est depuis plus d'une heure et demi. Et il m'a pas demandé mon avis pour le fauteuil. Descend Miro…

Le chien s'exécuta mais alla s'asseoir par terre en face du nettoyeur.  
Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre Miro alla tout de suite en direction de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière était visiblement tombée car une chaise était au milieu de la chambre et qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas…

- Miro !

Le chien vint faire un câlin.

- Ou est Tom ?

Miro aboya.

- Amène-moi…

Elle se releva tant bien que mal elle s'était légèrement écorché le genou. Et elle arriva vers la salle toujours une main sur Miro. Elle dit :

- Bonsoir…  
- Bonsoir jeune fille…  
- Tu t'es fait mal Haruka ?  
- C'est rien… vous avez du déplacer la chaise de la chambre et je ne le savais pas… je suis donc tombée, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et vous n'auriez pas dû prendre Tom, j'étais inquiète… le réprimanda-t-elle.  
- Je te présente Miki, c'est l'épouse de l'homme que tu as rencontré au café.  
- Vous êtes marié au géant ? fit-elle naïvement. Et avant que vous me posiez la question monsieur Saeba, c'est parce qu'il est venu me chercher devant le café et qu'il cachait le soleil dont je sentais la chaleur.  
- Agaaaadaamaaaaaaa

L'adolescente sourit et dit à Miro,

- Emmène-moi vers Tom.

Le chien l'accompagna dans chacun de ses déplacements, lui faisant éviter la table basse et les chaises, le chien en profita pour ramasser une revue qui traînait par terre, et la posa au pied du nettoyeur.  
Le bébé tendait avec véhémence les bras vers Haruka qui finit par le prendre avec facilité puis toujours à l'aide du chien elle alla sur le canapé et fit monter son chien pour qu'il pose sa tête sur ses jambes.

Voyant le silence elle dit :  
- Peut-être vouliez vous que je retourne dans la chambre ?  
- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'il te plait présente-toi à Miki.  
- Euh, je m'appelle Haruka Makimura et voici Tom, et Miro.  
- Ma…maki…mura ?  
- La fille de Kaori déclara le nettoyeur.

L'ex-mercenaire ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et finalement elle approcha de l'adolescente avec délicatesse la prit dans ses bras.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas… Ta mère aussi est là ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir, j'ai hâte de la revoir.

Haruka se figea et bredouilla que non…

- Oh, j'espère qu'elle te rejoindra bientôt.

La jeune fille se dégagea et dit d'un ton autoritaire :

- Miro !

Le chien descendit immédiatement et emmena avec lui, Haruka et le bébé qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?  
- Kaori est morte Miki…  
- Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?  
- Morte, il y a environ deux ans, je pense de maladie… répondit le nettoyeur. J'aurais voulu te le dire avant que tu ne rencontres Haruka…  
- Elle est ta…  
- Oui, mais tais-toi, elle l'ignore.  
- Elle est en danger ?  
- Non, enfin pas que je sache… elle doit rentrer dans une école spéciale la « Matsubira corporation » tu connais ?  
- C'est une très bonne école, spécialisée dans les enfants qui ont des difficultés ou des facilités, souvent les deux.  
- Haruka est…  
- Aveugle, j'ai vu, ses prunelles sont si claires… un peu comme ceux de Falcon d'ailleurs. Et ce petit garçon c'est qui ?  
- Elle a dit que c'était le fils de Sayuri, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Enfin pour le moment l'urgence c'est de s'occuper de l'opération de son chien… je vais demander au Doc ce qu'il peut faire.  
- Son chien ? qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
- Il doit avoir une balle dans le haut de la cuisse, de la patte arrière, si je suppose bien, il a dut sauver la vie d'Haruka à un moment donné en s'interposant. Qui ? quand et ou ? aucune idée. Mais cette balle pourrait aider…

La musique d'un portable se fit entendre, et Miro alla récupérer le téléphone sur la table basse et le tenant par la hanse le ramena à la jeune fille. Ryo entendit des brides de la conversation.

- C'est ce soir ? à quelle heure ? à 19h00 ? ou ? à l'amphithéâtre Malraux ? ok, je vais demander si je peux y aller. Non il semblerait que, oui c'est ça ! on pourra venir me chercher ? je te rappelle pour te dire.

L'adolescente constata que si la chaise avait changé de place c'était parce que le nettoyeur avait pris le temps d'installer le petit lit. Elle prit l'enfant avec elle jusqu'à la salle de bain grâce au chien, ce dernier était dedans et veillait à ce que le petit garçon ne se carapate pas et le ramenait par le fond de la culotte, le faisant produire des éclats de rire.  
Intrigués Ryo et Miki vinrent voir et constatèrent que Miro veillait parfaitement sur le petit garçon pour qui c'était un jeu que d'avancer le plus loin possible. D'ailleurs furent surpris de voir que le garçonnet avait comme un harnais autour de lui avec une épaisse poignée en plastique.

- Futée la petite ! comme ça il abîme pas les vêtements déclara Miki stupéfaite.  
- Oui, je pense qu'elle a l'habitude de se débrouiller seule… Kaori a raison dans sa lettre, sa fille a besoin de se sentir protéger et d'être aimé. J'ai l'impression que la vie n'a pas été simple…  
- Oui, on dirait…

Quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt large, Miro lui ramena le loustic à qui elle enleva son harnais et demanda au chien de venir dans la salle de bain avec elle tandis qu'elle donnait le bain.  
Les deux adultes s'avancèrent et virent que la jeune fille s'occupait du bébé avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant à un moment donné il sembla glissa mais le chien aboya et Haruka l'empêcha.

- Alors vous trouvez que je me débrouille comment ?  
- Très bien. Mais pourquoi de l'agressivité ?  
- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois qu'on est vérifié que je m'occupais bien de lui.

- Miro donne la serviette.

Et le chien tira sur le tissu qui se trouvait sur le lavabo et l'amena à sa maîtresse, cette dernière prit les deux pans et entoura le bout de choux dedans. Elle l'allongea sur la machine à laver et récupéra là ou elle l'avait laissé la couche, elle le sécha correctement et lui mit de la crème sur les fesses un peu rouges. Toujours avec la même précision elle lui mit la couche, puis le body, ensuite le pyjama et l'emmena avec elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je reviens pour ranger ce qui reste déclara l'adolescente. Miro, viens amène-moi la cuisine.

Et comme s'il connaissait les moindres recoins, le chien l'amena là-bas. Doucement pas à pas.  
Une fois à l'intérieure elle dit à Ryo qui l'avait suivi :

- Vous pouvez le prendre ? je reviens.  
- D'accord.

Et plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, elle voulait se hâter jusqu'à la chambre quand son chien aboya une fois, l'adolescente se figea. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Ryo tu es là ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Puis cette personne referma la porte, et vit l'adolescente qui baissait les yeux, comme entendant sa supplique le chien la rejoint et la guida sans plus d'encombre jusqu'à la chambre ou elle prit un pot de légume et un petit pot de dessert.

Elle mit tout ça dans un petit sac et dit à Miro :

- Porte à Ryo et Miki. Va.

Et le chien comme un fidèle messager apporta sa besace à bon port.

- C'était qui cette ado, et c'est qui ce mouflet ? Demanda Mick à Ryo.  
- Cette ado est la fille de Kaori… déclara ce dernier.

Mick qui était en train de boire whisky qu'il s'était versé lui-même, faillit s'étrangler avec. Un regard au nettoyeur et il comprit que ce à quoi il songeait était vrai, entre ces deux comparses inutiles de parler.

- Au fait tu as déjà les renseignements que je t'ai demandé ?  
- Une partie oui. Pour ce qui est de cette femme elle avait pas de gosse c'est sûr, et elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. La seule personne à hériter est une certaine Haruka mais le gars a été impossible de me dire le plus que c'était sa filleule.  
- Bon bah nous avons bien la certitude qu'Haruka Makimura la nièce de Sayuri était bien à New York à ce moment là… tu as appris la date de son décès ?  
- Kaori avait une sœur ?  
- Oui tu réponds avant que la petite ne revienne ?  
- Hum non. Désolé.

Le chien de monta ses pâtes sur la table et Miki lui dit :

- Dis ! Tu te gènes pas toi !

Mais le chien l'ignora et déposa son colis. Tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre sa maîtresse dans sa chambre, cette dernière en avait profité pour se changer.  
Elle avait mis une jupe noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux et elle s'était peignée attachant ses cheveux longs noirs dans une demi-queue. Elle mit ses baskets et harnacha son chien ensuite elle avait remis ses lunettes et elle posa son blouson sur le canapé avant d'aller ainsi habillée d'un chemisier blanc aux manches longues.

- Tu vas quelque part ?  
- euh, on m'a appelé car euh… y'a un truc ce soir… à l'amphithéâtre Malraux… je voudrais y aller s'il vous plait demanda-t-elle rougissante et en baissant la tête.

Le nettoyeur la dévisagea et lui dit :

- Il se passe quoi exactement ?  
- Euh, c'est une pièce de théâtre à laquelle je participe en tant que remplaçante et l'actrice qui devait faire le petit rôle s'est cassé la jambe. Alors je dois faire les répètes à sa place…  
- Tu dois y être à quelle heure ?  
- Dans une heure… murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est d'accord… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de lui… ?  
- On l'emmène et vous le gardez.  
- Bah voyons, me voilà nounou !  
- Oh si vous voulez pas c'est pas grave, mes amies le garderont dans la salle ! elles ont l'habitude !  
- D'accord.  
- Super, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tom à nous deux. Et elle passa devant Mick sans faire attention à lui. Elle prit ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Et mis à réchauffer au micro-onde le petit pot du bébé.

Ensuite elle lui attacha un bavoir et elle donna à manger au petit garçon toujours installé sur les genoux du nettoyeur.  
Haruka avait une main tendue sur le visage du bébé qui se laissait faire et à chaque fois avant de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche elle lui touchait le nez pour avoir son attention.

- Tu te débrouilles comme un chef… décréta Miki.  
- J'ai l'habitude, avant je loupais toujours la bouche, comme ça, ça va un peu mieux.

Quand elle eut finit, elle le débarbouilla et le glissa dans une sorte de combinaison, avec cela il n'aurait pas froid.

- Au fait qu'est ce que tu vas faire exactement ce soir ? demanda Ryo.  
- C'est une sorte de répétition. Moi j'ai besoin de Miro au début pour voir la profondeur de la scène etc. surtout qu'à un moment je dois courir, c'est pas vraiment mon fort et tomber à genoux.  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
- A part des bleus, mais, je crois qu'ils ont prévu un matelas en dessous de l'estrade si je me ramasse fit-elle pour calmer tout le monde.

Malheureusement elle ne sentit que de l'inquiétude autour d'elle. Elle haussa et déclara :

- Je ne suis encore jamais tombé lors des répétitions je vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait. Vous m'emmenez ou je demande à ce qu'on vienne me chercher ?  
- Je t'y amène déclara le nettoyeur. Et je jouerais la nounou… passe-le.

Il lui prit le bébé des bras qui ne se plaignit pas d'avoir gagné en attitude.

Elle descendit lentement tenant la rambarde d'un côté et le chien en libre circulation qui aboya comme quelques heures plus tôt chaque fois que la jeune fille allait atteindre le palier.  
Miki avait décidé de les accompagner tandis que Mick les quitta en bas des escaliers.

Arrivés sur le lieu de la répétition, Haruka fit un bisou au petit garçon et lui chuchota d'être sage, et elle les planta là :

- On peut pas entrer ? demanda Ryo.  
- Non désolée, c'est pas possible…  
- Effectivement déclara une jeune fille. Salut Haruka ça va ? Vous pouvez aller avec les parents ils sont là-bas déclara l'adolescente. Je m'appelle Vanessa.

La jeune fille avait le pied bandé et avait des béquilles.

- Allez Miss, va te changer.  
- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Haruka disparut avec son chien par la grande porte.  
Pendant l'attente Ryo apprit que la petite troupe était en fait toute originaire de New York, mais que les vraies répétitions ne commençaient que maintenant que tout le monde était là.  
Effectivement, les enfants étaient sensés faire leur première représentation ici à Tokyo et malheureusement, le transfert qui aurait dut avoir lieu en août n'avait eut lieu que fin février ou les enfants avaient pris des cours pour ajuster leur niveau à celui des autres classes.  
Il apprit aussi que ce « forum » avait été organisé plus de deux ans auparavant mais que quelques imprévus avaient empêché son exécution. Des personnes s'étaient retirées puis on les avait convaincus de revenir, enfin voilà, cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils se battaient pour que cette année d'études ait lieu au Japon.  
Deux heures plus tard, qu'elle ressortit de là décoiffée en même temps qu'une petite troupe d'adolescents. Chacun se firent la bise et firent un bisou à Tom, Ryo se demandait si toutes ces groupies n'allaient pas finir par l'étouffer.

Ils déposèrent Miki au Cat's Eyes et rentrèrent tranquillement à l'appartement. Ryo avait profité de leur absence pour aérer. Et en effet, en rentrant, il n'eut pas le droit des remarques sauf peut être à « ça aurait besoin à un coup de balais et elle lui dit que demain elle laisserait Tom naviguer et qu'il était préférable que ce soit propre mais si ça le dérangeait, elle pouvait en faire une partie…

Sur ce la jeune fille alla se changer, coucha le bébé, l'embrassa sur le front, lui lu une petite histoire et enfin se coucha à on tour et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Et Ryo lui alla lui aussi se coucher quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait le ménage de base dans la baraque, il veilla aussi à ranger ses revues, au moins songeait-il, il n'aurait pas à les cacher de sa vue !  
Maigre récompense quand on sait qu'il a passé la serpillière. D'une certaine manière il était subjugué par sa capacité à le manipuler en y mettant les formes sans même s'énerver. La fille aurait-elle hérité de lui sa capacité de contrôle, et de sa mère l'autorité ?  
Il était deux heures du matin (ils étaient rentrés à 21H30 et avaient dînés en rentrant). Il s'affala sur son lit, ayant la flemme de se déshabiller, éreinté et un début de mal de tête et pourtant ce soir là il était sobre.


End file.
